


Broken Family Tree

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider W
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Half-Siblings, Headcanon, Hopeful Ending, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A self-indulgent fic about my headcanon that the Kureshimas and Sonozakis are half-siblings. Canon compliant to both W and Gaim.Chapters are 100 words each
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Saeko

Saeko was the oldest sibling, so she was the one in charge.  
She liked that. Her younger siblings probably didn't, but she didn't care.  
Saeko was happy with the way things were.  
In 2001, when she was 21 years old, her younger brothers moved out, and she began seeing them less.  
Saeko didn't mind. Wakana did a little bit since Wakana and Takatora were a lot closer in age to each other, and they enjoyed each other's company. But as they got older, Wakana seemed to be over it.  
She wondered if the youngest brother, Mitsuzane, remembered her at all.


	2. Wakana

Wakana liked being part of a big family. A big, rich, family. Sure, Saeko was bossy, but Wakana liked her siblings, mainly Takatora, who was one year younger than Wakana.  
It was fun to tease him about that. As they grew, he inevitably got taller, but she was sure to remind him that she was in charge.  
Wakana liked being around people. So when her brothers moved to a different city, Wakana was rightfully upset at this change.  
She kept in touch with Takatora for a few years, but school took priority for both of them, and they lost contact.


	3. Takatora

Takatora always thought it was a little weird that his sisters had a different last name than he did.  
He tried not to let it bother him. He took it in pride. Saeko could be the oldest Sonozaki sibling, but Takatora was definitely the oldest Kureshima.  
And the only Kureshima, for a long time.  
But after the Kureshimas moved away, it felt better.  
Takatora and Wakana kept in contact, mainly through letters and phone calls.  
Takatora kept the letters he received with other childhood things.  
He wondered if Mitsuzane remembered that they had other siblings.  
But he never mentioned it.


	4. Raito | Philip

Raito was the youngest for a long time.  
He liked being the youngest. His older siblings were a lot older than him, especially Saeko, being 13 when he was born. Raito liked being alone and didn't spend much time with his siblings. He liked spending time by himself.

Philip was shocked to find out he had siblings. Not just Saeko and Wanaka, either. There were two brothers, Takatora who was six years older than him, and Mitsuzane who was four years younger.  
Part of him wanted to reach out to the Kureshimas. But would they even know who he was?


	5. Mitsuzane

Mitsuzane never really remembered the old house. And his parents were careful about letting him see old photos, but he never questioned it. Maybe they just wanted him to be careful, the albums were heavy...  
One day, Mitsuzane looked through the photo album from the year he was born. It was just the 1997 family photo album.  
A lot of pictures of complete strangers were in there. Saeko, age 17. Wakana, 11. Raito, 4. And they had a cat, Mick. Takatora was there, age 10.  
Mitsuzane was confused. And kind of mad.  
Why had nobody ever told him about this?


	6. Reunion (2015) Part 1

Takatora had to be the one to tell the youngest that their older sisters were dead and that he couldn't find Raito.  
Mitsuzane decided to hire a detective to see if they could find out if Raito had changed his name or something.  
The detective's assistant listened in on the explanation.  
"My name is Philip," he interrupted.  
"What?"  
"I'm the younger sibling of Saeko and Wakana Sonozaki. I no longer go by Raito."  
"Oh. Uh, wait," Mitsuzane realized that he found his older brother. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
He was conflicted for a moment but invited Philip to go out for lunch.


	7. Reunion (2015) Part 2

Takatora arrived at the restaurant, not really sure what to expect. The last time he saw Philip was a long time ago, and this was pretty sudden.  
When he arrived, Takatora joined them.  
The restaurant wasn't very fancy to Takatora, but it apparently was by Fuuto standards. They were seated outside, and Takatora remembered back when he spent more time in the Windy City.  
"Nice to meet you? Or nice to see you again?" Philip spoke.  
"It's been so long, nice to meet you is probably appropriate," Takatora said. "How are you?"  
They had a lot to catch up on.


End file.
